She's a Rainbow
by Sempai Tnberry
Summary: Nny and Devi have a little chat. This is what happens when you don't take your Ritalin and then read the entire JTHM series three times. Warning: Religious people, stay way...Nny compares himself to Christ. Nuff said.


She's A Rainbow

There she was.

"Hey, Devi."

It was so easy, the way the words just tumbled out of Nny's mouth. As though it was a simple thing to say. Which it wasn't.

"Long time no see."

He said it as though everything was normal between them. As though they had never fought. As though he had never tried to murder her. 

She was a beacon of light in a coffee shop full of assholes. Maybe he wouldn't murder everyone there after all. Maybe.

She stood. Still beautiful, of course. Her thin hair hadn't been cut for a while, and deep bags rested under her eyes from lack of sleep. Tiny red veins prominently stood out on the watery, bleak whites of her eyes. Her body was thintoo thinshe couldn't have eaten more than a bag of potato chips in days. Scared. No, terrified. 

Yup, still beautiful.

"Nny." she responded flatly, eyes narrowing. Unlike him, she didn't even make a feeble attempt to feign happiness.

"Enjoying yourself, you bastard?"

"Ummm" Nny looked down at his own impossibly thin, almost skeletal body, which even now, this early in the morning, had a blood stain. "Not really. Should I be?"

"Cut the crap, sicko. Is this how you get your perverse little laughs?"

"Is _what_ how I get my perverse little laughs?"

"You know _damn well _what!"

"Enlighten me."

Devi's face was contorted and grimacing in her efforts to hide her urge to severely injure her ex.

"I've been living in absolute fear for the past couple months. I see you all the time, staring at meI'm scared shitless. I admit it - even though I totally kicked your ass. I don't know what you want to do to me, how you plan to get your revenge. All I can do is sit huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth and hoping to God or whoever the hell is up there that you can't find out where I live. Hell, I don't even know why you wanted to hurt me in the first place! I thought weI thought we werehappy."

"Devi, my dear, I haven't been happy in a long long time. Oh, except when I killed that guy who made fun of me once. Hee, that was fun."

"You goddamn IDIOT!"

Her thin, skeletal fist slammed down on the table, causing Nny to jerk slightly in surprise.

"Do you expect me to pity you? Because you're not getting it. You're crazy. The only reason I don't turn you in is because I know you'll get out! I hear about these murders all the time and I _know it's you _and you _never get caught!_"

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"SHUT UP!"

There was silence for a few moments. Odd, how no one seemed to notice their little "debate". Too interested with themselves, their petty problems, and their coffee. Of course. Nny's mind whirred with the possibilities of victims beyond his blank expression.

__

I'm gonna knock off that guy who says 'yo' every other syllable and the woman who seems to think she's better than everyone else, but THAT'S IT. I've got to restrain myself today.

"Who do you think you are?" Devi's voice broke the quiet. She took a step backward, folding her skinny arms.

"I'm a revolutionary."

The woman arched a brow. "Is that so?"  
"Jesus Christ was a guy who wanted to change the world for the better. So do I. Just in a slightly different way."

"You're comparing yourself to Christ?"

"Kinda. Why not?"

"I don't believe this"

"Why is it so difficult?"

"I dunnoyou just seem more like a Hitler than a Christ."

"Hitler killed without reason. He killed those who didn't deserve it. Plus, he was crazy and a coward."

"And you're not?"

"Well, of course not. I just support God's way."

"What?! What about 'Thou shalt not kill'?"

"Bullshit. The whole thing's bullshit. God's way is natural selectionsurvival of the fittest. That's how he created the world. I'm the fittest. Everyone else can just get out of my way."

"You are so full of yourself. You're a hypocrite, you know that? You always think you're the victim, in some way or another, but rather you're the one who makes a victim out of everything else. Including me!"

Another silence.

"I don't want to need you anymore. I don't want to need anyone anymore. Any _thing._" Nny said slowly, eyes closing.

"I want you to know something, Devi."

"What now?"

"I'm glad I saw you today."

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna forgive you-"

"No, Devi. I'm glad I saw you because I'll never see you again."

"What?" She paused, eyes softening beyond her intention. "What do you mean, Nny?"

"You're going to die now."

"NO!" she cried out desperately at these words, holding out her hand as though trying to push him back. "No, you can't!"

"Yeah. I can, and I will.

"But I thoughtI thought"

His eyelids lowered as he stepped back, folding his arms as she had.

"I hate to need things. And I need you. So you have to go away now."

A third silence, but this time because both were at a loss for words. Tears streamed down Devi's gaunt cheek as she futilely shook her head.

__

There has to be something I can say to make him reconsider

"Nny, I love you."

"I know."

He reached inside the small backpack he carried, and placed a small, boxish metallic object on the coffee table.

"Bye, Devi."

She stood there in the still quiet, eyes closing as warm tears ran down her cold face. No sense in warning everyone. It wouldn't do them any good. 

"Then I hate you, Nny. I hate you."

He smiled softly. "I know that, too."

The timer on the object began to count down from thirty.

Nny walked slowly away from her, towards the door.

Twenty-seven.

Devi sat down, holding her head in her hands as she cried in silence. She knew it was hopelessor perhaps she welcomed death. After all, she had nothing else to live for.

Twenty-five.

His bony hand opened the glass door.

Twenty-three.

Her sunken eyes gazed up at his retreating figure.

Twenty-one.

He stepped outside, turning to look at her again.

Nineteen.

She shook her head, extending the finger as a final gesture.

Seventeen.

His thin fingers wrote letters in the fog on the window.

Fifteen.

Her eyes darted back and forth to read them.

Thirteen. 

__

You're still beautiful

Eleven.

__

I'll love you forevor

Nine.

He smiled dully.

Seven.

She shook her head again, a dull dumbness overcoming her senses.

Five.

Nny wrote one final message before turning to leave, running to get away from the explosion.

Three.

She read it quickly, and a bitter smile spread across her face.

One.

__

See you in hell :)


End file.
